


Feet First

by millygal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash, picture based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon watches John snatch a little peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feet First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wings128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/gifts).



> I promised wings128 a specific fic prompt for x-mas, RL got in my way (don't you HATE that!)...to make up for the dropped prompt (which is as we speak being fine tuned and *will* be finished at some point) I've verbalised her favourite pic of her favourite moment ;) I hope you like this hun, happy Christmas, much loves and enjoy!
> 
> Based on this picture....

The Specialist has never been one to, what is it Carson keeps imploring him to do... 'smell the roses', not when he's spent the majority of _his_ life fighting for other's.

Ronon's so used to living on the edge of society, taking victory by force and moving on to the next incursion, that this slowly creeping feeling of belonging is beginning to work it's way under his hard earned and legendary stoicism.

He's not naturally a _joiner_.

He was a **Runner** ; Snatched up, mutilated, moulded into a very large attack dog with a bite far worse than it's bark.

Before the Wraith stole his life, stole the one person in that life he considered important enough to let down his walls for, he was a warrior, the finest Sateda had. 

He is unused to being a part of a team, has not had a 'crew' to work with for a very long time.

The very real sense of family he feels when surrounded by the strange personalities that make up the Atlantis expedition is starting to unsettle him in ways he can not articulate but knows will eventually lead to him becoming a part of something he won't be able to walk away from.

Front and centre of that _family_ is his commanding officer, John Sheppard.

Sheppard is a fine example of training ignored, of orders disregarded.

He was built to save people, to throw himself in no matter the personal cost, and Ronon can't figure out why he finds that quality so endearing.

When Sheppard gives him _that_ look, the one that says, 'hold onto your ass buddy', he finds his heart beating wildly behind his ribs, beating so hard he fears that one day it will punch a hole clean through his chest.

He's never been given to over zealous shows of 'togetherness' but once Sheppard jumps in feet first, Ronon will always be right behind him, ready to protect the man who by rights should have shot him at first sight.

That's why when he strides up the Jumper's ramp and finds John 'asleep at the wheel' he can't quite bring himself to wake his erstwhile friend, not straight away. He deserves a little rest, a hastily snatched moment of peace from the threats that constantly bludgeon their tiny outpost of freedom fighters.

Ronon wishes that he could translate his bravery in battle to expressing his need for something more from John, but as it stands he's not sure how to confess the fact that if not for Sheppard, he would have walked away a long time ago.

Watching the play of emotion across John's always too expressive features, the silence of sleep enveloping his usually over active brain, Ronon wants nothing more than to be able to reach out and touch the goodness he sees in the other man's soul, to run his fingers through what he expects would be golden, shimmering, warming and almost too bright to withstand.

John may think he's a man with no goodness bar his need to lead his people, to protect those under his charge, but Ronon knows he is the best of a very intriguing bunch and one day soon the Specialist is going to have to take the lead and pin Sheppard against a flat surface before they both lose sight of what really matters.

Reaching out, finally unable to stand the distance, Ronon startles John awake and watches as shock and fear give way to annoyance and then that familiar look, the one that says everything the warrior needs to hear.

One day soon Ronon _will_ force this thing, will find a way through, but for now he is content to know that the man blustering in front of him has his back, no matter the why and the how.

That's really all he needs.


End file.
